Feelings
by kyoshiya
Summary: Tobio thinks he is insane. Hinata is still unsure of his feelings. What will be the outcome of these two?
1. Chapter 1

"I'm so...tired...I c...an't go on anymore."  
"What the...What the hell are you saying?!"  
"We have been practicing for almost the whole day. Aren't you tired?..."  
"Fine. Then get out of my way. Useless trash."

Hinata widened his eyes.  
"What...What did you just say?"  
"Are you turning deaf? I called you useless trash."

Hinata then clenched his fists then walked up to Tobio.  
Tobio looked at him confused. "Huh, what the hell do you want n-"  
Suddenly, a punch was thrown right in Tobio's face by Hinata.

Tobio fell straight down onto the floor.  
Tobio was really angry. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"  
"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH **YOU**?!"

Tobio widened his eyes.  
Hinata has never raised his voice this loudly to Tobio before.

Hinata looked at Tobio.  
"Ever since we got on the same time...I...I tried my best to be nice to you...and yet..." Hinata clenched his fists. "...You still have to be such an  
asshole?..."

Tobio laughed.  
"Are you stupid? I never said I would be nice to you and I also never asked you to be nice to me. Aren't we trying to endure each other just to play on our  
volleyball team?"

Hinata looked down on the floor.  
"...Fine."  
Hinata got all his stuff. "From now on...Don't talk to me except when we play volleyball with our volleyball team." And then Hinata left the gym.

"Ah fine. That would even be better for me."

Tobio laid back against the wall of the gym.  
"...Tch. What's his problem..."  
Tobio was staring up at the ceiling of the gym. "I was only joking around with him...why did he take it so seriously...he would usually...insult me back."

Hinata was running away and thought to himself with tears running down his cheeks.  
_Ugh...why...why did I punch him in the face?! Why did I get so angry?!...WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!_  
Then Hinata stopped running to take a moment to continue crying. "I'm truly an idiot..."  
Hinata felt his heartbeat.  
"I wonder why...my heart hurts so much. Why...does it hurt so much...w...hy..."  
Suddenly...Hinata collapsed onto the floor. Hinata's eyes soon closed.

Tobio walked out of the gym and was starting to walk home.  
Suddenly, when he walked out of the gym...there he saw Hinata on the ground.  
Tobio was shocked.  
"...W...What the hell is he doing there?!"

Tobio ran straight to where Hinata was on the ground. Tobio slapped Hinata's cheeks back and forth.  
"HEY! WAKE UP! HEY!"  
Tobio shrugged Hinata's body back and forth too.  
"UGH! WAKE UP IDIOT!"  
Hinata never woke back up.

"Ugh...what a pain in the ass." Tobio then carried Hinata on his back. "...I'm only doing this for the volleyball team. Yeah..."  
Soon, Tobio was heading straight home with Hinata on his back.

Tobio finally arrived at his house. He knocked on the door. The door opened and there appeared Tobio's mom.

"AH! TOBIO! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"  
"The volleyball gym."  
Tobio made his way into his house.  
"Without food?! Have you eaten anything at all?"  
"Nope."  
His mom smacked Tobio on the head.  
"You idiot! Take care of your health!"  
"Ugh...shut up already mom."

Suddenly, Tobio's mom noticed Hinata on Tobio's back. "Ah...who is this young boy?"  
"...Just an idiot on my volleyball team."  
"Ah! Is he your friend?!"  
"Mom, don't be ridiculous! This idiot is NOT my friend."  
"Hm? Really? Why would you carry him all the way home? Ah...don't tell me you're...ga-"

"UGH! SHUT UP MOM! STOP SPOUTING NONSENSE! I ONLY CARRIED HIM HERE BECAUSE HE COLLAPSED AND WON'T WAKE UP. IF I LEFT HIM, WHO KNOWS WHAT WOULD  
HAPPEN TO HIM! OUR VOLLEYBALL WOULD BE MISSING MEMBERS! AND WE WOULD BE IN DANGER OF WINNING GAMES! AND I'M NOT GAY! UGH MOM YOU'RE SO ANNOYING."

Tobio angrily walked up the stairs being annoyed.  
His mom smiled and laughed.  
"Ah...Tobio. Don't think you can fool your own mom."

Tobio arrived at his room and opened his bedroom door.  
After Tobio opened his room, he threw Hinata onto his bed.  
"...Tch. even after I throw him, he STILL doesn't wake up?"

Tobio stared at Hinata.  
"He...kind of looks cute like this."  
Suddenly, Tobio widened his own eyes and had a thought to himself.  
_Wait...WHAT. WHAT DID I JUST SAY. I SAID...he was CUTE? WHAT THE HELL. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?!_  
"UGHHHH! NOOOO! GROSS! WHY DID I EVEN SAY THAT?! WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT THE-"  
Suddenly, Tobio took a deep breath.  
"...I'm probably just acting weird because I'm tired from practice and the heat is making me act even more weird. I'm going to take a shower.  
It will refresh me."

Tobio closed his bedroom door then made his way to take a shower.

Suddenly, Hinata's eyes began to slowly open. _Huh...where am I?_

Hinata looked around and realized he was in a room.  
Hinata got up from Tobio's bed.  
"Whaaaa...WHAAAATTTT?! Why...Why am I in a room...Whose room am I in...It's for sure not my own room..." Hinata was confused. Hinata then heard the shower noise from Tobio's shower.

After several minutes, Tobio was finally done taking a shower. He opened the bathroom door then made his way into his bedroom.

Hinata stared as the bedroom door was opening.

There appeared Tobio.  
Tobio was in shorts with no shirt on.

Hinata's eyes widened.  
"W...ha..."

"...Ah. You're finally awake."

Hinata threw a pillow at Tobio's face.  
"WHY AM I HERE WITH YOU?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!"

"Tch...you ungrateful bastard. I picked you up when you collapsed and this is how you treat me?!" "I...what?" "You collapsed. Do I have to repeat every  
damn thing I say to you?" Hinata looked away. "Don't come near me."

"Well too bad. I need to sleep. Get out of my bed." Tobio walked near his bed where Hinata was on.

"NO! DON'T COME NEAR ME YOU ASSHOLE!"  
"WHAT?! WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN ASSHOLE?!"  
"I'M NOT MOVING ANY WHERE! I'M NOT OBEYING YOUR RULES."  
"WHAT?!"  
"YOU HEARD ME!"  
Tobio pushed Hinata down on his bed.  
"Ugh...Fine. Shut up already, you annoying idiot! Then don't move. Just stay put on my bed and don't bother me in my sleep."  
"Who are you calling an idio-"  
Suddenly, Hinata got quiet.

Tobio's naked chest faced Hinata.  
Hinata was so near Tobio.  
Tobio and Hinata was staring at each other very close. Face to face.  
Hinata stared at Tobio's face then his naked chest...then Hinata looked away blushing.  
"P...Put a shirt on..."  
"What the hell? We're both guys. What's your problem?"  
Hinata pushed Tobio away.  
"JUST PUT A SHIRT ON!"

Tobio pushed Hinata to the side of his bed.  
"I'm going to sleep. Talk any more and I'll kick you out of my house."  
"Wha...We're going to sleep on the same bed?!"  
"You refuse to move, so what can I do? I'm not wasting my time trying to make you move. I'm going to sleep."  
"Y...You..."  
Hinata could see the back side of Tobio's naked back.  
_His body...is so...nice..._  
Hinata couldn't stop blushing.  
Hinata then thought of what happened earlier today about him punching Tobio in the face.  
"U...Um...about tod..."  
"Ah I forgot to turn off the lights."  
Tobio got up and turned off the lights in the room.

Tobio then got back on his bed.  
"Again. Bother me in my sleep and I'm kicking you out of my house."  
"Hmph. Fine."  
Hinata laid back down on Tobio's bed.

Tobio and Hinata were facing opposite ways.

"Um...Tobio?"  
"DO YOU WANT TO KICKED OUT OR WHAT?!"  
Tobio faced to Hinata's direction and pulled Hinata close to his face. Tobio was shocked...at Hinata blushing.  
"...Why are you blushing?" "I...I'm just embarassed."  
Hinata pushed Tobio away.  
"Anyway...I'm sorry I punched you in the face today. I went too far..."  
"Tch. I don't care. Now shut up."  
Tobio went back to his original direction, facing the opposite of Hinata.

Hinata didn't say anything back.  
_His...touch...was so..._  
Hinata couldn't stop blushing.  
_What's wrong with me. Why do I keep thinking of him?! UGHHHH..._  
Hinata closed his eyes and tried going to sleep.

Soon, morning came.  
Tobio woke up before Hinata.  
"A...AAAAhhhhhh..."  
Tobio yawned for a while then finally stopped.  
He looked over to Hinata sleeping.  
_...I'm probably turning insane for thinking this but...his sleeping face is actually cute..._

"...I really am turning insane."


	2. Chapter 2

Tobio came out of his room to eat breakfast. His mom has already left the house to go to work way early and she usually leaves food in the fridge.  
Tobio decided to open it to look for food because...why the hell not? He was god damn hungry since he didn't eat anything yesterday for the whole day.  
He opens the fridge. And there it was. Ugh fucking rice with side dishes again. Tobio was sure fucking damn annoyed of having rice for almost every day.

Hinata slowly walked down the stairs. He rubbed his sleepy eyes to try to stop being sleepy.

Tobio looked at him.  
"Hurry up. We have practice soon."  
"...Is there anything to eat?"

Tobio put half of his portion of rice with the side dishes into a whole new bowl and plate on the table.  
Hinata stared at it. Did Tobio cook this? Hinata never knew Tobio could cook?

"...Did you make this?"  
"What if I did?"  
"...Then I'm not eating."  
"Fine. Go starve to death."  
Tobio started eating. He really didn't care if Hinata would eat or not at this point. Tobio just cared about his own hunger at this point.

Hinata stared at the food. Then his stomach started growling. Hinata blushed from embarrassment.  
Well, Hinata started making his way to start eating the food. He thought he might as well eat Tobio's food since he's fucking starving to the point where he might die from hunger. Hinata gobbled down everything at an amazing speed.  
Tobio dropped his chopsticks. He has never seen anyone in his entire life...eat this quickly before.  
Tobio continued staring at Hinata eating with his eyes wide open.

Hinata also did not eat anything at all yesterday when their volleyball practice happened so of course he was god damn hungry also.

Hinata then ate too fast and accidentally dropped his bowl on the tatami mat. Soon...Hinata stopped eating. He knew Tobio was going to go batshit at  
him. Hinata swallowed his last portion of rice from the bowl as if it was the final time he could ever taste this rice before Tobio murders him to fucking  
death. Hinata thought he was totally fucking screwed. Screwed. He gulped. Sweat was all over Hinata's scared face. What was Tobio going to do?

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT! YOU CAN'T EVEN HOLD YOUR BOWL PROPERLY?!"  
"...I'M SORRY. OK?!"  
Hinata bent down to pick the bowl back up.  
Tobio also bent down to pick up the bowl.  
"Ugh move out of the way. Don't touch my stuff with your nasty hands."  
Hinata's hand touched the bowl. Tobio's hands touched it seconds after Hinata touched it. Except his hand did not touch the bowl...but Hinata's hand.

Hinata looked up. Tobio soon also looked up. They were looking at each other. Mouth to mouth. Eyes to eyes. They could feel each other breathing.

Hinata did NOT want to blush. He did not. He really did not. But there it happened, Hinata's face started turning bright red. Hinata sure tried his damn  
best to hold back his feelings. He really did. But fuck, his feelings eventually took over him.

Tobio stared at him. Confused. and thought to himself. _...What is the matter with this guy?_

Tobio leaned closer in. "Hey."  
Hinata's blushing was not decreasing at all.  
Tobio and Hinata was now less than a centimeter apart. If they got any closer, their lips would touch and a kiss would happen.  
Hinata stared at Tobio. _Was his eyes always this beautiful?..._  
"...What?..."

God damn, Tobio was sure confused of what he was actually feeling right now.  
Why did he feel like kissing Hinata deep down his mouth until Hinata started choking trying to say "Kiss me more...Tobio..." in a kind of cute voice?  
Why did he feel like fucking Hinata so damn hard until Hinata could no longer move and to moan out "Tobio..." as if he was desperately wanting more dick up his ass?  
Tobio really thought he was going insane.  
Was he really this horny?

Well Tobio tried himself from not making all those thoughts of his from turning into reality. ...Like seriously. Tobio thought Hinata was the type to actually pass out from a single kiss.

"Get ready. We're almost late."  
Hinata stared up at Tobio while Tobio walked to his room to get dressed. Yeah, Tobio was still walking around shirtless in his own house knowing Hinata gets shy by it like it's no big deal.

After several minutes, Tobio was all ready. He was dressed up in a casual white t-shirt and some dark blue sport shorts. He was carrying a bag on his  
shoulder. The bag contained a towel to wipe his sweat, his cellphone, which he thought was pretty pointless to bring since he only uses it to contact his mom, and...that was it. That was all there was in Tobio's bag.  
On Tobio's other hand, that hand was carrying the volleyball ball.

"Let's go."  
"Wait. ...Can I borrow some of your clothes?... My volleyball uniform stinks of sweat from yesterday..."  
"...Tch. Fine. Go up to my room and just pick out any clothes you want. I'm not sure if any of them will fit you though. You midget."  
"Who are you calling a midget?! Hmph."  
Hinata angrily walked up the stairs to Tobio's room.  
He entered.

Wow. He never realized at first last night but...Tobio's room was so neat. Everything was just so organized and nothing was messy at all. His clothes were folded so properly and were hanged up even by fucking sections such as: shirts were first, sweaters were second, jackets were third, jeans were fourth, shorts were fifth, red clothes were first, blue clothes were second...and so on.  
Hinata looked around at his clothes.  
"God, what is wrong with this guy? Hmph, that stupid perfectionist..."

Hinata began picking out some of Tobio's clothes that he liked and tried them on.  
Tobio was right. Most of Tobio's clothes were big for him. But it was not that big.  
Hinata tried on one of Tobio's shirt. Usually, a shirt of Hinata's size would cover down Hinata's stomach. However...Tobio's shirt covered down to Hinata's knees. The sleeves were kind of too loose as well. But the shirt fitted him pretty well.  
Then, here comes the hard part...Hinata does not want some jeans or shorts too loose where it falls and his buttcrack will be shown or even in worse cases, his ass will be shown if the jeans or shorts fall down too low.  
Hinata blushed of embarrassment from the thought.

Hinata looked carefully around in the jeans and shorts section.  
Then...he saw it. The perfect size for him.  
Hinata's eyes was literally starting to sparkle as he saw a suitable size of black shorts for himself. He took them off the hanger and tried them on. It  
fitted him perfectly. The shorts felt perfect on him. It was loose and easy to move around with to play volleyball. As expected of sport shorts. Hinata  
smiled happily.

Then, Hinata wanted to smell Tobio's shirt. Like he just wanted to for the hell of it. He smelled it. It smelled nice to him. Tobio's shirt smelled REALLY  
nice for him. Hinata then began to blush a bit.

"HEY YOU IDIOT! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?! WHY ARE YOU TAKING SO LONG?! HURRY THE HELL UP! DON'T MAKE ME GO AHEAD OF YOU!"

Hinata jumped from the shock of Tobio's yelling from downstairs.  
Hinata has not realized he wasted like over 10 fucking minutes looking around Tobio's clothes, trying on his clothes, ...then fucking smelling Tobio's shirt.

Soon...Hinata thought to himself. Like how Hinata will even face Tobio? He has all these feelings about Tobio...mostly of the time they spent together all  
inside him. It's at the point where Hinata cannot control his sexual needs. He felt like he was going to burst to jerking off his own dick any moment.  
Yeah, Hinata really wanted some hardcore dirty sex action with Tobio real bad right now. Real bad. Hinata was at his limit. Hinata has even realized  
it. He was in love with Tobio.

Hinata finally appeared down the stairs.  
There, Tobio saw Hinata in his clothes. Tobio was sure surprised his clothes fitted Hinata pretty well. It was unbelievable.

"Okay...let's go."  
Tobio headed out of the door of the house and made his way walking to their school's volleyball gym first.  
Hinata didn't reply. Yeah, Hinata was really nervous as fuck of what to even say and even show his blushing face to Tobio. Hinata thought Tobio would begin to figure out his feelings for him also. Hinata didn't even try to say a word to Tobio or look at Tobio.

Hinata then made his way out of Tobio's house.

It was the weekend. Saturday. Sunny morning. Not too hot and not too cold. It was the perfect weather to just play a game of volleyball.  
Their team decided to practice more in the volleyball gym and so here they are, Tobio and Hinata walking to their team's destination: their school's  
volleyball gym.

Tobio noticed Hinata was walking really slowly behind him.  
"Hey! Why are you walking so slow behind me?"  
Hinata did not reply.  
Tobio then walked to Hinata and pulled Hinata's hand along with him. "Come o-"  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!"  
Hinata pushed away Tobio's hand.  
Tobio looked at him with his widened eyes and a shocked expression on his face.  
Hinata was breathing heavily trying to catch his breath.  
Hinata was blushing really hard. Along with sweating immensely.

"Please...don't...touch me..."  
People who were walking around them stopped to stare at them.  
Tobio sighed. "Fine. I don't care anymore. Just hurry up."  
Tobio felt he should not even bother with Hinata anymore.  
Hinata felt his fast beating heart. He grabbed tightly on his own shirt on his chest to where his beating heart was.  
_...I'm sorry Tobio...I'm sorry..._

Both of them finally appeared at the school's volleyball gym.  
Tobio opened the door.  
There they were...their teammates were waiting for them.  
Tanaka was angry. "THERE YOU GUYS ARE! WHERE THE HELL HAVE BOTH OF YOU BEEN?!"

Tobio bowed down.  
"I'm sorry, Tanaka-senpai. Please forgive me."  
No way in hell was Tobio going to include Hinata in his apology also. ...After how Hinata acted to him previously. Tobio was pretty much mad at Hinata.

Hinata also bowed down.  
"P-P...Please forgive me..."

Tanaka sighed.

"Calm down Tanaka."  
Daichi made his way near to Tobio and Hinata.  
Daichi smiled to the both of them.  
"No need to act so serious, you two."

Tobio and Hinata looked up. Their other teammates was smiling along too. Even Tanaka.  
Tanka was laughing. "Ha! Well if you're truly sorry...you both better show off amazing skills in today's practice game! You hear me?!"  
Tobio smiled. "Yes!"  
Hinata smiled along. "Yes. Tanaka-san!"

Daichi laughed. "ALRIGHT. LET'S START PRACTICE EVERYONE!"

Daichi announced of who will be on which team.  
After Daichi finished announcing of who would be on the first team, Tobio and Hinata was confused. Tobio wanted to hear his name so he could not be on the same team as Hinata for god's sake. Hinata felt the same way about Tobio.

Daichi then announced of who will be on the second team.  
"Ok, Tobio and Hinata will be on the same team. Along with..."  
Both Tobio and Hinata both didn't bother to hear the rest of the sentence at this point. The first part of the sentence was the only part that mattered to the both of them.

Tobio was really not satisfied. "WHAT?! No! Please...put me on the other team!"

Daichi sighed.  
"Tobio...you and Hinata really need to get along already. You both are no longer enemies but teammates. You both need to realize that fact. I'm doing this for the both of you to develop teamwork skills with each other."  
"Yes Daichi-san! Bu-"  
"Too late. Ok everyone, get in your positions!"

Tobio clenched his fists. Tobio's face in this situation was as if all hope has been lost for him.  
Tobio looked back at Hinata. Hinata looked back at Tobio.  
No words were said between them at this moment.

Everyone in the volleyball team was ready in their positions.

"Ok! Let's start the game!"

Tobio started off the game by serving the volleyball ball. It was an amazing serve as usual.  
The ball was heading towards Tanaka. "HA! I TOTALLY GOT THIS!"  
Tanaka immediately hit the ball back over the net.  
The ball was heading towards Hinata.  
Hinata was spacing out.  
Tobio saw and shouted. "HINATA! THE BALL IS HEADING TOWARDS YOU!"  
The loud shouting of Tobio then made Hinata come back to reality.  
Hinata was about to hit the ball back...but then he missed.  
Hinata was in a state of shock.

Tobio was really angry by now. "HINATA! PAY ATTENTION TO THE BALL! STOP SPACING OUT!"

Tanaka laughed. "1 to 0!"

The second game started.  
Daichi, on the other team who was in the middle, served the ball.  
The serve was just as good as Tobio's.

Tobio hit the ball back.  
Then, another teammate on the other team hit it back.  
Now, it was heading towards Hinata. Again.  
Tobio did not trust Hinata with the ball. Tobio runs his way to where Hinata was and goes in front of Hinata to hit the ball.  
However, Hinata accidentally stepped forward and bumped into Tobio which made Tobio lose his balance.  
The ball landed on the floor. Tobio's eyes widened.  
He thought to himself. Yeah, he totally could have fucking hit it. He totally could have. If only it wasn't for Hinata making him lose his balance towards  
the right when the ball landed to the left of where Tobio himself was originally was.

Tobio was at his limit. He was just about to beat the shit out of Hinata right now. Flames would like literally appear soon in Tobio's eyes.  
Tobio grabbed Hinata by the shirt and pulled him close towards his own face.  
"WHAT THE HELL...WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TODAY?! ARE YOU JOKING AROUND WITH ME?! FUCKING PAY ATTENTION TO THE FUCKING GAME YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"  
Hinata, looking at Tobio's angry expression and hearing his loud angry shouting at him made Hintama tremble. Tears started to appear out of Hinata's eyes.

Tobio was shocked.

Hinata pushed him away and ran away out of the volleyball gym.

Tobio was about to chase after him. "HEY...HINATA! HINATA! WAIT!"

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

Tobio looked back to his teammates.  
"I'm sorry! Please play without me and Hinata!"

Tobio immediately ran after Hinata.

"HINATA! HINATAAAAAA!"  
"GO AWAY FROM ME! STOP RUNNING AFTER ME!"

Hinata was running away from Tobio as fast as he could. Like really fucking fast.

But suddenly, a wall stopped Hinata from running any further. Hinata looked to his left and right. There was wall blockages on both sides.  
Hinata looked behind him to see Tobio getting more closer to him.  
Hinata ran around trying to avoid Tobio from catching him.

Then, Tobio pulled Hinata's hand towards him and pushed Hinata against the wall.  
Tobio was breathing heavily on him.  
Hinata was so turned on right now. Tobio was face to face with him AND breathing his hot breath on his face. It felt so fucking damn amazing.  
How can Hinata survive through this?...  
"N...No! Get away from me!"  
Hinata pushed Tobio away. But Tobio pushed Hinata right back on the wall.  
"WHY?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE THIS?!"  
Hinata was blushing immensely and looked away while breathing heavily.  
"ANSWER ME!"  
Hinata looked back crying. "IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU! ...YOU!"  
Tobio widened his eyes.  
Hinata covered his crying eyes with his hand.  
"I...thought it was impossible at first...I did not want to believe myself...No way was I in love with you...No way..."  
Hinata could not stop crying.  
"But...after yesterday...when you touched me...when you were near me...I...finally realized it..."  
Tears were coming out nonstop from Hinata. He felt as if he was about to break down and collapse right now.  
"I'm in love with you Tobio...I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!"  
Hinata finally revealed his crying face.

Tobio just stood there speechless...with his mouth a bit wide open. He was in a state of shock.

Hinata dropped down onto the ground.  
"When I'm with you...It's really hard for me...I really don't know what to do..."  
Hinata buried his crying face into his hands.  
"So please...Don't make it harder for me...Please go away from me..."

Suddenly, Hinata felt a touch on one of his hands. He was pulled up by that hand. Tobio pulled out Hinata's hands to reveal Hinata's crying face.  
Tobio leaned closer in to Hinata.  
Tobio whispered into Hinata's ear. "What you just said...Is that all true?"  
Hinata could not endure this anymore. Tobio's fucking hot breath on his face was enough torture...but now through his ear? Hinata felt like his heart was going to burst.  
"Why...would I be lying?..."

"...I see. I guess I can't hold myself back anymore."

Tobio pulled Hinata closer to him. Tobio put his hands around Hinata's hips.  
Tobio was staring right down at Hinata.  
"If you don't want to be fucked right now...here on this spot...This is your last chance to run away from me...Hinata..."  
Hinata looked at Tobio's face.  
Tobio's face looked completely serious.

Hinata pulled Tobio closer to him. Hinata was not an experienced kisser at all, but due to his sexual feelings for Tobio, Hinata successfully landed a tongue kiss on Tobio.

After several minutes, Hinata finally released his tongue out. Hinata felt so good during that kiss.

"Go ahead...and fuck me...I...have been wanting to fuck you all this time anyway...So release out all my dirty feelings for you...Tobio..."

"...Hinata...you asked for it."  
Tobio lifted up Hinata's shirt. Nope. Hinata did NOT want to cum from just feeling Tobio touching his chest. Nope. Not at all. Oh god Hinata's dick was just feeling so damn amazing right now.  
Tobio licked Hinata's body all around.  
Hinata's skin was so smooth...it felt so soft...Tobio could get used to this.  
While licking Hinata, Tobio began moving his fingers near Hinata's ass.  
He inserted two of his fingers into Hinata's anus.  
Hinata shuddered.  
Hinata's drool dripped down right on his own body.  
Tobio licked all that drool. "Hinata...you feel that good? What would happen to you if I went deeper?"  
Tobio's fingers went deeper and deeper into Hinata's ass.  
Hinata gasped for air. He could feel Tobio's fingers deep inside his ass right now.  
"Tobio..."  
Tobio fingered in deeper and deeper in Hinata's ass.  
"What?"  
"Put it in me already..."  
Hinata tightened his grip around Tobio's neck.  
"You're still too tight...Idiot."  
Tobio inserted another finger.  
"A...AAAAH!"  
Hinata felt so fucking good right now. Who knew fingering could feel this good? Tobio was amazing.  
Tobio then landed a kiss on Hinata. And wow...Tobio was one fucking amazing kisser. Tobio sunk his tongue deeper and deeper into Hinata's mouth. Hinata could not even move his tongue, he felt too damn good to even do anything.  
After Tobio let out his tongue, their saliva mixed together from the kiss dripped down on Hinata's lips. Tobio then licked Hinata's lips to make the saliva gone.  
Hinata was gasping for air. Tobio was amazing. Just amazing.

Hinata looked at Tobio.  
"...Tobio...This isn't your first time, is it?"  
"It actually is my first time...It's your fault for looking so damn sexy right now."

Tobio was feeling so fucking horny at this point. He just wanted to fuck Hinata up. Fuck him up so bad. He licked and licked Hinata's nipples then kissed them.  
Then licked them again. Hinata just really did not want him to make a decision. He wanted that continuous licking and kissing. His nipples were feeling so damn good.

Hinata tried to pull off Tobio's shirt.  
"T...Tobio...I want to touch your body..."  
Tobio was just too into sex with Hinata right now. He doesn't have the fucking time to stop and actually properly take his shirt off.  
Tobio pulled one side of his shirt. It was not getting off...so Tobio just ripped it off.

Hinata's dick was really at the limit. Just really at the limit.  
Hinata reached down and pulled down his own shorts.  
"T...Tobio...I'm...going to...c-"  
Before Hinata could complete his sentence, Tobio pulled Hinata's shorts down revealing Hinata's dick.  
Tobio grabbed a hold of Hinata's dick. "You're going to cum?" Tobio grabbed onto it even harder and caressed around it.  
The touch on his dick really made Hinata feel so fucking good. Everything that is touched by Tobio feels so good.  
"N...No Tobio don't do that...I'm..." 

Soon, cum spurted all on Tobio's body.

Hinata had an expression of relief. It was that expression when all the cum has been released out the dick and you just feel so fucking good when that happens.

Tobio took up all of Hinata's cum on his fingers. It was sticky white.  
"T...Tobi-"  
Tobio licked his fingers with all of Hinata's cum.  
Hinata blushed. Seeing Tobio's expression when he licked all of his cum like that. Hinata thought Tobio looked too damn sexy. God he just felt like Tobio  
needed to have mercy on his poor heart.

"You're going to need some punishment for dirtying my body, don't you?"  
Tobio pulled out his dick and inserted it up Hinata's ass.

"A...AAAAAAHHHHH!" Hinata's moan made Tobio even more turned on.  
Hinata's nails sank deep down into Tobio's sweaty back.  
Hinata pulled Tobio closer to him. "Tobio...it feels so...hot..."  
Hinata's legs was wrapped around Tobio's hips at this point.  
Hinata held onto Tobio so tight as if he was going to fall off.  
Hinata's drool came running down on the ground.  
"Endure...it more..."  
Tobio pushed his dick up even deeper in Hinata.  
"Hinata...I think...I'm about to cum..."  
Hinata grabbed Tobio's face to make Tobio face directly at him. "Cum in me Tobio...cum in me..."  
Tobio grabbed his face and immediately kissed him.

Tobio's cum spurted up inside Hinata's body.  
Hinata shuddered. "Ah...A...H...TOB...IO..."  
Hinata shuddered and shuddered more.  
"Fuck me...more..."

Tobio stared at Hinata. What a fucking beautiful sight.  
Hinata's shirt was pulled up, his dick revealed, his bright pinkish nipples all wet because it was covered in Tobio's saliva from him licking them, drool coming out of Hinata's mouth...what more could he ask for? Hinata looked damn sexy.

"Ah...really Hinata?"  
Tobio stroked Hinata's dick up and down.  
"Ha...do...that...more...Tobio..."  
Hinata's hands was grabbing on Tobio's hair now. His hair was all ruffled up from Hinata's gripping around it.

"Don't you think...I also get to feel as good as you also?"  
Tobio pulled Hinata down to his dick. "Suck it Hinata."  
Hinata did not feel like hesitating at all. Tobio's dick looked so fucking delicious to just suck on.  
It was actually pretty big.  
Hinata began sucking the top then making his way to the bottom. He licked it all around.  
Tobio was breathing heavily. "...Hinata...you're pretty good at this aren't you?..." Tobio laughed a bit.  
Hinata sucked and sucked deeper down. Tobio's dick tasted so damn good for Hinata. Better than anything he has tasted before to be honest.

Tobio shuddered a bit. "Hi...nata...enough..."  
Tobio pushed Hinata away.  
Hinata refused to back away.  
"Hinata...enough already...st-"  
Soon Tobio's cum spurted all in Hinata's mouth.

"H-...Hinata!"  
Hinata pulled Tobio close to him.  
"Tobio...don't you need to take responsibility too?..."  
Hinata sunk his tongue that was wet with Tobio's cum into Tobio's own mouth.  
Soon the both of them had their tongues moving like fucking nonstop. The cum dripped down every where on the ground.  
"Hinata...you're naughty. So naughty."  
Tobio picked up his ripped shirt that was on the ground. He tied Hinata's hands with it. Hinata could now no longer move his hands. His hands was completely tied behind his back.  
"Tobio...my...hands hurt..."  
Tobio smirked. "Endure it."

Tobio's dick was still up Hinata's ass.  
Hinata's ass felt like it was falling apart.  
"Tobio...don't pull it out...ah..."  
Tobio thrusted deeper and deeper.  
"...As you wish."  
Tobio slapped Hinata's ass. It was to make Hinata's ass more loose so his dick could move up easier. It was working actually.  
The slapping made Hinata feel like some masochist. He was fucking enjoying the slapping.  
"You know...Hinata...I have the same feelings you...have for me..."  
Tobio thrusted deeper.  
Both of them were trying to catch their breath. They really tried their best to answer to each other.  
"W...What do you mean?"  
"I love you...I love you so much...I wanted to embrace you...just like this...the first time I saw you...when you fucking looked cute as fuck on my bed..."  
Tobio and Hinata kissed again.  
The position they were both in made them feel so good.  
Tobio's hands around Hinata's hips, Hinata's legs, with his shoes and socks completely taken off, wrapped around Tobio's hips, Hinata's shirt already  
off, and Hinata's hands tied behind his own back. Hinata was completely naked.

Tobio pulled Hinata up to where Hinata's dick was close to his mouth. Tobio began sucking and licking on Hinata's dick.  
"Tobio...I...I love you too..."  
Tobio slapped Hinata's ass. He just slaps it when he needs Hinata to moan more. It works every time. Tobio was satisfied.  
Hinata bent his head down. "K...iss m-"  
Before Hinata could complete his sentence, Tobio was already on doing it.  
After a one hell of a deep tongue kiss, Tobio's licking ran down Hinata's neck then down to Hinata body.  
"Ha...ha..."

Meanwhile...in the volleyball gym...  
"AHHHHH! WHERE THEY HELL ARE THEY?! WHY ARE THEY TAKING SO LONG?! AN HOUR. AN HOUR PASSED SINCE THEY HAVE BEEN GONE!"  
Tanaka was angrily walking around in circles.  
"...Calm down Tanaka. They are probably just making up after the previous incident...and probably forgot our volleyball practice."  
"Daichi-san! I'm going to go look for them. Please wait for me here!"  
Tanaka ran outside the volleyball gym.  
"AH! TANAKA!" Daichi sighed.

"OIIIII! YOU IDIOTS! WHERE ARE YOU?!"  
Tanaka ran around every where in the section near the volleyball gym.  
"UGH! WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY?!"

Suddenly, Tanaka heard moaning near from where he was.  
"Ah...Stop...ah..."  
"Try to endure it more..."  
Tanaka then heard a squelching noise like...something being rammed up someone's ass?...  
"A...AHHHH!"

Tanaka thought to himself..._  
__Oi...Oiiiiii! What is this?! This isn't a place for making out! You can always go to a love hotel you know!_

"Tobio..."  
Tanaka's eyes suddenly widened.  
"Hinata..."  
Tanaka's eyes widened even bigger.

_Uh...What...What did I just hear. Haha...no...impossible. I could not have heard Tobio...or Hinata...Nope. Impossible. Those two hate each other's_  
_guts...and...they're both...haha...guys..._

Tanaka still decided to move closer to the scene to really make sure it is not Tobio and Hinata. I mean Tanaka was just fucking damn curious.  
He moved quietly towards the alley from where the noise was coming from.

"A...AH...TOBIO...MY ASS FEELS SO SLIPPERY...IT'S SO EASY TO GO IN NOW..."  
"Ha...that's good..."

_It sounds like...two...guys..._  
Tanaka gulped.

Tanaka finally arrived at the scene.  
There...he saw it.

Tobio and Hinata were still going at it. Even after an hour.  
Hinata got done kissing Tobio and by now his lips was just all wet with cum and drool mixed together.  
"Tobio...untie my hands."  
Tobio laughed a bit. "I guess it's been long enough."  
After Hinata's hands was immediately untied, Hinata wrapped his arms around Tobio and leaned in for another kiss.  
Tobio was gripping both his hands firmly on Hinata's ass.  
Tobio pushed Hinata back against the wall to thrust his dick up more easier.  
Tobio's cum started dripping out of Hinata's ass onto the ground.  
"T...Tobio..."  
"Yeah...I think it's time to take it out..."  
Tobio released his dick out...after one whole hour.  
Hinata cummed again.  
It was like Hinata was cumming every damn minute.  
Hinata saw Tobio's dick all wet with his own cum. The cum looked damn delicious to Hinata. All sticky and white there on the dick.  
"Tobio..." Hinata leaned his head towards Tobio's dick and began sucking Tobio's dick and swallowing down all of Tobio's cum in his mouth.  
Hinata licked and licked around the dick then sucked it again.  
"Ah...Hinata...you're amazing..."  
Tobio grabbed onto Hinata's head.

...Witnessing all this...Tanaka had a huge nosebleed.  
Blood could not stop dripping out of his nose.  
Tanaka then slowly made his way back to the gym.  
He could not even walk properly, he just stumbled his way back.

Daichi heard a knock.  
"Ah! Tanaka! You're back?!"  
Daichi opened the door.  
There he saw Tanaka.

"HUUUH?! TANAKA! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!"

"Ah...Daichi-san..."

"What happened?! Ahhh you're getting blood all over the gym!"

"Daichi-san...I witnessed something...that I really shouldn't have.", said Tanaka with a serious face with blood still dripping out his nose.

"W...What?!"

"...Daichi-san. I am really ashamed of myself. I...really...don't want to turn gay?"

"Uh...Tanaka...what are you talking about?...You're creeping me out."

"Don't worry about Tobio and Hinata, I tell you. Don't worry about them...seriously. Seriously."

Tanaka looked at Daichi deep into his eyes. "Seriously. I'm warning you."

Tanaka then collapsed onto the gym floor.

"Haaaaa?! TANAKAAAAAAA?! OIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

**The End**


End file.
